Knight of RL: The Sword, The Light, and the Rose
by Knight of Renaissance Light
Summary: A year since Ted left, Matt and Scarlet end up in Astrolasia where they meet with their old friend. Now they must join forces with Martin the Warrior and company to defeat Odotherex and to forever rid the worlds of Overlord Badrang, once and for all!
1. Prologue

_A word of warning: This is going to have references of Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, movies, and video games in this fanfic. When I refer to any Redwall characters, I will most likely refer to those which has been seen in the TV series. Remember that! _

_So without further ado, our feature presentations: the sequel to "Return of the Knight of Renaissance Light!"_

* * *

"I can't believe it. It's just not believable." Odotherex, the son of Satan, was in his council room, moping over his misery. The room was like a family mausoleum; dark, ancient, decrepit, and hollow. In the center stood an outsized stone table with shadowed figures that sat in tarnished black thrones. The decomposition of the room was only covered by the scent of candles that hung from the walls of the room; it was like a scent similar to myrrh, a scent that seemed to produce an aura of gloom in the room. In Odotherex's depressed state, he stood near a large window that overlooked an uninhabited plain with barren details of dust and earth, which were slightly accompanied only by small patches of dry grass. In Odotherex's mind were visions of dishonor and regret. Where his depression started, is like a tragedy that one dreams of over and over; a tragedy that, no matter how hard one tries to forget it, is chained to your mind.

After his devastating defeat at the Battle of Manasquan, his father, Satan and the embodiment of all evil and destruction in the world, became infuriated over his son's failure. As punishment for failing to kill the Knight of Renaissance Light, the Devil's second-to-worst nightmare, he bestowed unto Odotherex a curse: that Odotherex would become mortal, have his title stripped, his birthrights nullified, and his powers repressed; and to top it off, he was exiled to a mountain range far beyond the realms of Earth, the Blackheart Mounts.

There, Odotherex decided then that he didn't need his father or have to lurk in his shadow anymore. So he gathered a legion of followers, composing of many treacherous exiles, pariahs, traitors, rebels, and lepers from nearby kingdoms inside and outside of the Blackheart Mounts range. Soon a colony, dubbed La Colonial de Mal, was forged under the dark exiled prince's leadership. and Odotherex was made its ruler. Soon afterwards, some of Odotherex's ex-servants, such as Ecthros, Maleficent, and other fallen angels who served under him before his banishment, disbanded from his father and eventually found their way to La Colonial de Mal.

However, should I say that Odotherex was pleased, then there would be no story. On the contrary, on that day, he was in his council room, going over the day's duties with his fellow councilors, which include Ecthros, Maleficent, Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Gaston, Chase Young, Count Dooku, and many more of the universe's major criminals, threats, and antiheroes to society and the natural balance of life.

"What isn't possible, sire?" the wingman Ecthros concernedly asked his seemingly dejected superior. "You have it all; wealth, power, an invincible army, a thriving independent colony; therefore, they're likely your proof that you can take care of yourself. Yet, you're still not satisfied; it's just not like you."

"Indeed it is; I quite agree with Master Ecthros," Jafar complied with the second-in-charge wingman. "Even I would be most satisfied with this much rule over the Blackheart Mounts, and I only own a miniscule portion of your vast kingdom."

"And besides, you're forgetting that we are the largest threat to all worlds, even bigger than that meteor that wiped off all the dinosaurs into extinction," Hades added in. "So stop moping around and just get over it. Move on with your life, before _you_ move on (if that is even possible.)" He chuckled at his own zinger.

Odotherex, though still feeling down, managed to pull himself together and get a grip. He sat down in his throne, which was much larger than the others, inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly, before stating with a firm voice, "Very well. So, back to business; Capt. Hook, what's the status of our inventory and stock?"

"Well, let me get to that, your Highness," Hook answered as he drew a long list of supplies from his left pocket with his left hook. On the paper read a extensive number of supplies. "Now, let me see here…" he said as he puts on a monocle, which he drew from his right pocket. He mumbles to himself before answering, "Ahh, yes. According to the chart, we've enough supplies to outlast any war and the stocks are full."

"Excellent. Next on the agenda: Voldemort, how are the new Dark users performing?" he referred to his Dark sorcerer. "Well, the top students, Masters Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle, excel in the art of Legilimens, and the use of the Unforgivable Curses, and the newly discovered Unrepentable Curses."

"Wait, _Vincent Crabbe_ and _Gregory Goyle_? Last week, you said they were failing in Offense with the Dark Arts. How did they become top students like our Draco Malfoy?" Odotherex shockingly asked.

"They improved through the Advanced Dark Potions class. They may have an opportunity to serve in your presence, milord, with their knowledge on poisonous substances that can used to make a Dark potion all the more powerful."

"Ah, of course. Third on the list: Count Dooku, when you first allied yourself to La Colonial de Mal, you promised to build many Separatist droid factories; have they been finished yet? I'm running low on soldiers, mercenaries, and spies, you know."

"The exterior of the factories _have_ been completed this afternoon, Lord Odotherex. But to afford and create the machinery needed to construct _and_ program your droids, however, I will require much more finances, metals, and slaves than I needed to built the _exterior_ of the factories."

"If that'll get those droid-producing machines and droid-programming systems, then so be it. I will send for you so that we may discuss how much more 'money, metals, and slaves' that you need, in order to get the machines. Last, but not least: Ecthros, my most loyal of subjects _and_ personal grand advisor, did we receive any new souls to build, work, or _expand_ my _glorious_ empire?"

In response to the question, Ecthros' sinister smile turned into a frown of disappointment, as he responded while rubbing tensely upon his neck hardly with anxiety, "This would be where we enter a gray area, sire." Odotherex's eyes widened at his response and he fiercely grabbed Ecthros' collar. "Are you saying, we…received…NO SOULS FOR MY COLONY?" Ecthros nodded in fear. In anger, Odotherex was about to strangle Ecthros, until the now-frightened officer spoke quickly, "But we did collect a letter from one of your earlier recipients."

Odotherex stopped and slowly drew his hands away from Ecthros; his angered face became to lessen, as he asked curiously, "Is that so?" Ecthros, now relieved to being spared, started to shake less and nodded rapidly. "Yes milord; it mysteriously came up from one of your raiding parties. According to the letter's condition and prime-material, your literary department deduced that it was sent from a remote archipelago located on a close by world that ancient scholars deemed, the 'Domain of Beasts'."

"The letter's address on _who_ it came from, however, was smudged by what the literalist believe to be, seawater, sir." He handed Odotherex a half-soaked scroll, with only a small piece of red linen keeping the parchment rolled up. As Odotherex took the scroll from Ecthros' grip, he said to himself curiously, "The _Domain of Beasts_? Now why does that world sound familiar?" Odotherex cut the delicate linen with one of his clawlike nails, and began unrolling the scroll. He read it to himself, which nearly sounded like mumbling; Ecthros and the other councilors didn't hear what he said.

As Odotherex finished reading right after "Signed," he put the paper down, revealing a face that none of his councilors had seen; a face that could only come from facing with a shadow from his long-forgotten past. "So, who's the unlucky soul you gained as another slave? A _vagabond_, or another 'covetous old _sinner_'?" Maleficent asked with interest.

Odotherex facial expression was unchanged, yet one word that sounded like a whisper, escaped his lips. _Badrang_. "'Badrang'? Who's he? Someone your dad knew, or some deadbeat loser?" Gaston asked curiously.

"My father never knew him! And he is important! Anyway, if what the letter says is true, he's coming to La Colonial de Mal, to pay his debt for my services."

Hades guffawed at the moment Odotherex responded to Gaston's question. Odotherex, Ecthros, and half the councilors were staring at Hades. Noticing this, he decreased his laughter and regained self-control, before he uttered, "I'm sorry, but that, right at what you said there, was _hilarious_." Hades chuckled after he spoke. "I mean, think about it: come on. _You _serving some _lower being_? That sounds about as true, as Hephaestus getting a male modeling career! How _important _can this guy be, anyhow? I mean, it's not like he's, oh I don't know, a _ruler _or somethin' like that." Hades said as he materialized a clear wineglass full of a green, pale liquid.

As he sipped from the tiny glass, Odotherex replied, "He _is_ a ruler."

Hades, in shock, spat out some of the foul-colored liquid. Careful not to release his fury on a fellow councilor, he cleared his throat and tried to put on a neutral expression. "Oh. Well, of course he is. How would I know about it, huh? I mean, I'm the '_Lord of the Dead_', not the _Head in the Department of Diplomacy_, right? I mean, come on, who's in agreement?"

"If I may interject, I propose you tell us more about this man. Perhaps we can use this to our favor in building and expanding the colony," Jafar deviously suggested.

"Yes, and maybe even gain control of _his _empire in the process," Chase Young sinisterly agreed with Jafar. At both of Jafar and Chase's statements did Odotherex exclaim, "Two things. First of all, _Jafar_, Badrang is not a man; he, if memory serves, is a _stoat_, a vermin from the family _Mustelidae_."

Jafar was surprised at the shocking development. "A…stoat, did you say, sire?"

"Yes, I did. Why would think he was a man? When the letter _specifically _said that it came from the Domain of _Beasts_? And secondly, _Chase Young_, that suggestion right there, just has got to be the most treacherous, unprincipled, and most of all, …"

Before he was about to finish, the mental cogs inside his mind began turning. Odotherex started to rub his chin as he slowly smiled in a sinister style. His mind was formulating an idea, an idea that would benefit only for not one, but perhaps _two_ rulers in its malevolent, menacing manner, if he played the right cards, in _just_ the right way. His felon councilors were all staring at Odotherex worried. Then he finished what he was saying before. "…_splendid _idea I had heard all day. It _has_, after all, been so long since my days in servitude to the great Badrang the Tyrant. And by the looks of this letter, I believe it's about time that my old friend repaid his debt. I mean, I _was _the one who saved his life at Fort Marshank and more."

"Fort Marshank? Saved his life?" Ecthros thought out loud. "Okay, I think you've been keeping _way _too many secrets from us, Master. Maybe you should give us the whole story. You know, so all of us can get the whole point of where this is going to go."

"If that is all you want to know, Ecthros, then I'll be more than willing to oblige." As Odotherex told of his servitude at the vermin fortress Marshank to the council, each listener took note to each detail in it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown U.N.-style courtroom, a Jupiter-sized, glowing orb showed what was happening in Odotherex's council room. The orb was viewed by many unfamiliar figures in white cloaks. One figure pointed out as they waved their hand near the orb. The visual in the lustrous globe became magnified as it continued on like a motion picture. Their voice, sounding like they were the supreme justice, was like a wise male elder's. "It seems we have a slight disturbance on our Line of Destiny." The figure removed his hood, revealing a man with dark grey hair and a long beard. "And I can tell, it can't be a good interference, should Odotherex be involved in _any_ situation." This was Yen Sid, the Ambassador of Disneytropia.

"Indeed, Yen Sid" said another figure, as the removed their hoods as the man removed his. The figure who responded was a small green creature that was elderly, Yoda the Jedi Ambassador. "Planning, whatever Odotherex is, of the United Multiverse Council it may spell the destruction. Act immediately we should, before the first move, makes he."

"But how can we do _anything_," dissented the ruler and representative of Atlantica, King Triton, "if we don't even know what the threat is going to be; and what if Odotherex's council were to declare war on us if we attempted to stop their plan?"

"Acting hastily may urge Odotherex's council to retaliate at us, in ways we can't possibly imagine; that we know for certain, King Triton," agreed Merlin, the Representative of Hollow Bastion, "but on the other hand, inaction may prove an even greater risk. I propose to applying a good strategy for approaching this unknown danger, _without_ throwing our own militiamen's lives into the lion's den, may prove useful for the time being."

The other councilors soon deliberated and argued over what course of action to take. Each councilor thought they had the better strategy in stopping Odotherex. Suddenly, a loud call echoed in the vast courtroom, yelling "Silence!" It was an enchanted painting, showing Albus Dumbledore, the Ambassador of Wizarding Worlds. He had placed the tip of a long, white wand to the tip of his throat.

As Dumbledore lowered the wand from his throat, he spoke. "Now, as long as any of us have remembered, the United Multiverse Council was formed to the purposes of advancing and protecting the sanctity of our worlds from the Darkness of Satan, was it not?" All of the councilors converged with agreement; that the purpose of the U.M.C. was to keep their bonds to God strong, to keep their worlds protected. "Well, it was also made for another purpose, though never discovered until recently." Each of the councilors didn't know what Dumbledore would mean by "an undiscovered purpose."

"While the U.M.C. _did_ allow themselves to exchange new knowledge and ideas for advancing and protecting their ways of life, as time passed, a new ideal was made, by the citizens of these unified worlds: for all of the worlds to be at peace and reside in harmony; therefore, the only bond that strongly connects these worlds to one another, was, is, and will always be, the United Multiverse Council. Yet here we are, fighting each other, when we should be _working together_ to overcome this threat."

Each of the councilors soon realized that their arguing wasn't going to solve anything; it was just making the situation more difficult to handle. They needed to _work together_ in order to quell the upcoming danger. "Dumbledore is right," said a large Lion, Aslan, who was the Ambassador of Narnia. "We _must _work together, if all of us, and our people, are to survive when the danger comes to pass upon the worlds. Now, since this is _obviously_ the work of the one known as Odotherex, I propose that we send the one person who has many a chance at stopping Odotherex in time: the High King of Astrolasia himself, Sir Theodore J. Levine, the Knight of Renaissance Light."

As soon as the name of the Knight was emitted into the courtroom, words of approval sprang out of the councilors' mouths. They were all aware of the legend of the Knight and his successors. "The Knight of Renaissance Light? Yes, of course, there _is_ him! We must send for him, as soon as possible!"

This was nearly done until a voice came out. "His power may not be enough; he will need help." As soon as the suggestion was said, the words of praise simmered down in volume. They soon turned their attention to another enchanted painting; one revealing an elderly bespectacled mouse in a brown robe, the Ambassador to the Domain of Beasts. Yen Sid turned to the mouse elder and asked curiously, "Brother Methuselah, do _you_ doubt the powers of the Knight?"

"I know that the Knight's own power itself is greater than any of us have ever thought; that I can agree and understand. But, this time, Odotherex will have another evil force at his side, a force that _I_ know for a fact, the Knight himself had never faced before. Which is why I propose we send him one of the warriors from my world, the Domain of Beasts. That may as well, even the odds in the child's upcoming battle."

Most of the councilors were a tad disgruntled by Methuselah's remark and suggestion. "Actually, Methuselah may be onto something, my good friends," Merlin pointed out. The crowd silenced to hear out Merlin. "Though the Knight's power is greater that the Darkness itself, if I may coin a phrase from the human Mahatma Gandhi, my fellow representatives, '_Strength of numbers is the delight of the timid_.' Perhaps it is best that we do all we can in our power, to send an army of beasts to the Knight. Therefore, if both sides of the conflict _did_ have warriors from the Domain of Beasts, that may even out the issue of whom the future of the war goes to. I second the motion brought by Councilor Methuselah."

Soon everyone was thinking and agreeing to the same thing as Merlin had stated. "It's settled then. So Methuselah, who did you have in mind of sending to aid the Knight?" asked King Triton.

Methuselah lightly chuckled before replying, "Oh, I won't be sending for my warrior, for the warrior himself is already on his way."

"He is? Well, that further changes the situation to our favor. But tell us, who is the warrior who will aid Theodore in his quest?"

"The warrior that will aid the Knight, is somebeast who, in his early seasons, has experienced fighting in battles such as this. It is somebeast who himself had faced, and defeated, the force that Odotherex will be meeting with soon: Lord Badrang the Tyrant. He was a hero where he came from, and he founded our world's most prestigious abbey."

"Just give us the name, Methuselah. You need not speak in riddles."

"The warrior that approaches, is the first great defender of Redwall- Martin the Warrior."

Soon, the councilors' anticipation crumbled into uncertainty. They all knew for a fact, that Martin had been dead for over many centuries, that Martin couldn't possibly help the Knight in a time like this. The councilors began conversing and criticizing the problem with Methuselah's suggestion.

"The old abbeymouse is talking nonsense."

"Martin can't possibly help."

"How can a dead hero be the answer to our situation?"

"Why not send Matthias, or Mattimeo? They're both alive _and_ have as much experience of the Warrior's Code as Martin did."

Yen Sid's voice was the one that quieted the councilors' commotion. "Brother Methuselah, we just don't see how somebeast who no longer walks among your world, can help the Knight, or at the very least, _meet_ him."

In response, Methuselah smiles lightly and replies as he changes the pictures inside the gigantic globe with a wave of his paw. "You finding my suggestion a bit strange and out of the ordinary, _that_ would what I'd expect. But perhaps this vision may change your opinion on my action, Yen Sid."

The globe soon showed a barren desert-like landscape under a boiling sun. In the distance, was an unfamiliar figure in a brown cloak. The stranger carried a long, wooden rod as he was staggering in that scorching wasteland. "The wanderer you see walking among that terrible scenery outside the boundaries of Astrolasia, is a warrior from my world, the very same warrior that will meet with your Knight in the near-future to come."

"Still, the stranger we see before us, provides not the fact that he is Martin the Warrior. Who you say he is, can you prove that he is, hmm?" Yoda requested of the elder mouse.

It was then the globe closed up near the stranger's leather belt. On the belt was a sword of extraordinary workmanship; a steel blade with a red pommel stone on its handle, and strapped with leather. It took one astonished look from the other councilors to recognize the sword firsthand, then the owner of said sword afterwards, with bewildered faces.

"It…it-it can't be!"

"Martin the Warrior's alive?"

"It is Martin! The mouse elder was right!"

There was much commotion among the councilors. They could not explain it, yet they realized that what Methuselah said, was true; with Martin in the Knight's army. There was much approval among the councilors. Every counselor was in agreement. Yet one counselor, one Allan Quatermain of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, spoke out, "Yes, Martin _may_ give the Knight an advantage, but it will not be enough."

Another long silence went over the crowd of councilors as they all looked upon Quatermain. "Master Quatermain, why say that the Knight will need more help?"

"I'm not saying he needs _more_ help. I'm saying that he's going to need his _friends'_ help to beat Badrang and Odotherex; his friends from Earth."

A commotion broke out. The councilors were denying to move Quatermain's suggestion. The rules of the U.M.C. clearly stated that they were never to interfere with the affairs of the human world.

"Going to the world of Man for help? Unthinkable!" one councilor proclaimed.

"Quite. After all they've done, using the gifts _we_ gave them, why even bother asking them?" another spoke out.

"Precisely, and what did the humans do for us? Nothing! I say, don't send for them!"

The councilors continued to argue over this matter, for what seemed like hours. However, in the midst of the commotion, four unseen councilors had left the room for unknown reasons.

* * *

_Well now, this matter may take a while to resolve. But how do Matt and Taylor take part in this? Well, stay tuned to the next chapter to find out!_


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

_Finally, I have some progress! Now, you might find that I'm using a different format. That doesn't change how my story is read. So enjoy at last, Chapter 1._

* * *

Characters for Ch. 1

- Matt Millard

- Connor Smith

-Paul Gratzel

-Chonga Shizhou

-Dennis Pasillo

-Woman

-Scarlet Redman

-Nora Donavan

-Jessica Easton

-Dark Figure

* * *

It had come once again to the coastal town of Manasquan, New Jersey. A year it has been, since the great Battle of Manasquan took place. The trees were much greener. The flowers along the park and coast were much more beautiful. And once more, it was the first day of summer vacation; every student is now free to do as they please. Whether it was to ride bikes along the stone-hard streets without supervision, to hang out at the nearby beach and catch a few waves, or to simply lie in the local pools to beat the heat. Yes sir, it was basically your average first day of vacation.

At the town's pizza joint, the Trattoria, there was a large group of kids, swarming in like an immense pack of starving wolves on a lone caribou, for a noonday repast. Inside they hastily order their slices of pizza, as the employees produce pie after pie. Now, one would say that it was improper for kids to eat pizza like animals. Well, in Manasquan, their Trattoria's pizza was so good, it would make anyone come back begging on hand-and-knee for more.

Matt Millard, a well-built, rugged teen, chomped slice after slice, as a group of boys excitingly witness the event. A sophisticated ginger boy with glasses, Connor Smith, a tough African-American boy, Paul Gratzel, and a nerdy Asian boy, Chonga Shizhou, cheered on.

CONNER: Come on, you can do it!

PAUL: Three more slices, m' man, and dat record's in da bag!

CHONGA: Show the pizza who the boss!

Clearly, Matt decided to go for a personal record of eating the most pizza pies, because his mother said he had a stomach of iron and willpower of steel. The record was three pies and seven slices, or forty-seven in whole. He had devoured over 45 was determined to break that record. He had only three slices of his fourth thin-crusted, cheese pizza, left on the plate.

At first, Matt began to feel a bit queasy; his face became a tad green, and he felt woozy for a moment. It all looked hopeless, until Matt's inner warrior forced his queasiness to recede. He took all three slices and ate them as one slice.

The boys cheered for him, as they lifted Matt on their shoulders, carrying him out the Trattoria. The moment they walked out, they began to proclaim the victory at the Trattoria as a Hispanic, tall youth, Dennis Pasillo, proclaimed this in the streets.

DENNIS: Matt beat the record! Forty-eight slices! _¡Cuarenta y ocho rebanandas!_

CONNOR: Let's hear it for Matt, world-champion pizza eater!

Not minding the fact that the record wasn't acknowledged by everyone, Matt savored in his success. He knew he was the greatest, and that made him satisfied enough. As he was paraded around like a Thanksgiving float, the boys heard a girl's shrill scream for help.

WOMAN: Help! Some guy in a black coat just stole my new purse! Someone help!

The attention of all in range of the scream, was turned to a woman in a white T-shirt and skirt. She pointed towards an unfamiliar, running figure in a black cloak, holding onto a lilac carry-on purse.

* * *

In another part of Manasquan, another familiar figure was hanging with her girl friends outside the Third Avenue Chocolate Shoppe, the local chocolates and candy store. A blonde girl was conversing with a long, dark-haired teen, Nora Donavan, and a curly, brown-haired girl, Jessica Easton.

NORA: You're sure that Mike wants to go steady with you?

JESSICA: Yeah. You _do_ know that this is Mike McKeever we're talking about here; hottest boy in school, who's not all up for going steady with just _one_ girl, and…you know what I mean?

SCARLET: Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, we've been dating since homecoming. Why wouldn't he want to go steady?

JESSICA: Well yeah, but we just don't want you to get hurt. I mean, we're like your best friends.

SCARLETI know that, Jess. But I'm sure that Mike would love me enough to go steady.

As she reassured her decision, Scarlet turns to her wristwatch with shock.

SCARLET: Oh my God, I gotta go. Mom's expecting me back home for my brother's "Welcome Home!" party. He's finally leaving college, and my mom's just so happy for it. She'd kill me if I'm late.

She waved goodbye to her friends and got on her bicycle, unaware of the running figure about to run over her. As she made the right-hand turn, the person ran right by her, causing her bike to spin out of control.

SCARLET: Hey! Watch where you're going!

As the bike came to a stop, A black curly-haired, bespectacled rode by her on his black dirt bike, chasing after the black-coated thief. At first, she was about to tell him what's what. Suddenly, something in her mind just, remembering him from a long-lost memory, a secret once forgotten that had resurfaced.

SCARLET: Hey, Matt! How are you-

MATT:…Can't…talk…chasing…bad guy…with…stolen purse!

Not wanting to see people get hurt, she followed Matt on her bike. Her search ended when Matt was staring into a dark, musty alley.

MATT: Hey, has this been here before?

As Scarlet stopped to catch her breath, she scolded at him.

SCARLET: Matt, you can't…keep putting other's problems…in your hands! (takes a final breath) That's called vigilantism, mister, and people have gotten in a lot of trouble for-

MATT: Please, I've practiced things like this at home. I'm a semi-pro at this. Besides, I watch a lot of _Deadliest Warrior_; I can handle this easily.

SCARLET: If you say so…

Matt and Scarlet entered the alley with uncertainty and doubt. Trash cans were tipped over with debris falling out, which created an endlessly horrid stench in that alley.

SCARLET: Well, aside from a serious problem with littering, there's no trouble here. Now, let's go! We'll get in trouble!

MATT: Ugh… all right, we can- Hey, that's him!

They both turned around to find the cloaked man holding the purse.

MATT: Sir, as a U.S. citizen, I demand that you return that purse to its owner.

DARK FIGURE: Hmmmm…with pleasure. (throws the purse aside) Besides, I was sent to retrieve_ you_ anyway.

MATT: Me? Why do you want-

DARK FIGURE: And her, as well. As my masters intended…

SCARLET: Masters? What masters?

The stranger reached into his coat pocket to bring out a topaz-crystallized heptagon.

MATT: What's that? Try something funny, and I'll…

DARK FIGURE: (throws the hexagon in the air) Song of Translocation!

Seven unearthly tones are heard as the heptagon shone a light on the two youths. Suddenly the dirt floor beneath them began to warp into quicksand. The two struggled and tried to get out, but it was no use. Before submerging completely, they could see the dark figure disapparated into thin air as darkness clouded their vision.

* * *

_Now I need to inform you that I may be behind, due to my computer being down. The only way I was able to get this on, was to use my brother's computer. So it'll be a while before the next chapter comes up! Until then, I may need some reviews for ideas or criticism for future parts of the tale to continue._


End file.
